


why would i be jealous of that?

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble Collection, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, barely any comfort this time, kinda dark but nothing too bad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: can you maybe write something where the boys are at a party and some guy keeps flirting with lucas and eliott gets super jealous and possessive? and lucas is like awww you’re jealous and eliott’s like shut up? lmao





	why would i be jealous of that?

**Author's Note:**

> slight warning: nothing intense! but mentions of excessive drinking and also some very brief non-consensual touching

They’re not the kind of people to go to clubs very often, but every once in a while they decide to have a night out. Typically those nights end at around 5 in the morning with Lucas barely standing up straight and Eliott struggling to make coherent sentences, arms slung around each other and planting sloppy kisses on each other’s cheeks. Nights like those are rare, but they happen, and they both _love_ those particular nights. They’re like a gem that’s hard to find but inexplicably valuable – to be treasured but not expected.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Yann, Arthur, Basile, Emma, Alex, and Mika were all going out to various clubs with the sole goal of getting absolutely wasted.

“We’re not going to remember anything tomorrow morning!” Arthur beamed, already drinking his second beer despite the fact that they hadn’t left the apartment yet. Lucas and Eliott weren’t going to go initially, instead opting to have yet another quiet night indoors. It wasn’t until Emma encouraged them to go out more that they decided to indulge themselves just this once. It had been at least 2 months since their last wild night out. Surely, this wouldn’t hurt.

“You’re always attached at the hip,” Emma rolled her eyes before giving Lucas a slight shove on the shoulder. “You need to go out more! Get shit-faced as a couple. It’ll be a great bonding experience.” The two laughed at this before exchanging a knowing look - silently agreeing that going out suddenly sounded much more appealing than staying in Eliott’s apartment.

The first spot that they went to was relatively tame. Most of the people there were older couples awkwardly shuffling on a small, empty dance floor. It was a sad sight. They were mostly there for the cheap drinks.

“A pit stop,” Yann had called it.

Eliott had pulled Lucas aside to tell him that he wouldn’t be drinking or smoking too much tonight, which Lucas wholeheartedly respected. Drinking excessively is never good for anyone, but the effects were amplified for Eliott. Lucas had to periodically remind himself not to hover Eliott’s intake, but just to be silently conscious of it every now and then. The last thing Eliott needed was a babysitter.

Lucas had told himself that he wouldn’t drink too much either, not necessarily because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to get too messy. Drunk Lucas can come in a variety of forms and he wasn’t up for discovering what version of himself he’d become tonight. Eliott didn’t mind taking care of a drunken Lucas, but he knew it would be a burden on their night out, and so Lucas decided to stay tipsy at the very most.

 

After a little over an hour of partying, Lucas was completely drunk.

Lucas doesn’t remember exactly when he tipped over into becoming absolutely wasted. He remembers doing shots with Yann and Arthur, and then another round with Alex. He also may have done a shot or two with Eliott, but he can’t remember at this point. It didn’t matter, not anymore, seeing as Lucas was dancing wildly and freely on the dance floor with Emma. Eliott smiled from the bar where he was drinking soda and couldn’t help but mock his boyfriend’s horrible dance moves. Lucas was flailing his arms out and above his head in a motion that started to make Eliott dizzy, and so he returned his attention back to the bar. Mika was with him and they were talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying the atmosphere.

“My little baby is so fucking _wasted_ tonight! I’m proud.” Mika held his hands up to his heart and pouted, making Eliott chuckle.

“Yeah, he’s definitely going to regret it in the morning though.” Eliott wanted to go over to Lucas and dance with him, but Lucas looked so carefree dancing with Emma and he didn’t want to intrude upon that. In an effort to keep himself from stealing Lucas away for the rest of the night, Eliott focused his attention on the bar, on Mika, on his phone – whatever he could use to distract himself.

No more than ten minutes had passed when Basile tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yo, have you seen Lucas? We’ve been looking for him everywhere.” Eliott froze before taking in an uneven, shaky breath.

 _Don’t overthink it_ , Eliott reasoned with himself, _Just breathe_.

“What do you mean ‘where is he’? Wasn’t he on the dance floor with Emma?” Eliott attempted to hide the bitterness laced within his words.

“He _was_ , past tense. We looked away for like 2 seconds and _poof_! He’s gone.” Eliott’s face starts to feel hot, his jaw tensing uncomfortably, as he closes his eyes and attempts to gather his thoughts. How could they lose an entire person? How could he slip away so easily? More importantly, why wasn’t he keeping an eye on Lucas? Guilt began coating his tongue, making all of his words sound wrong and slurred. He felt sweat beginning to form on his knuckles.

No longer able to handle Basile’s nonchalant demeanor, Eliott gently pushes past him in favor of searching for Lucas himself. He’s taller than Lucas, giving him a slight advantage in regards to height, but the club is packed. Everyone is crowded in tightly, fabric constantly rubbing against fabric, making the entire place hotter and sweatier than Eliott feels like dealing with right now. He’d yell out Lucas’s name if it weren’t for the fact that no voice could be heard over the pounding, pulsating music filling the air.

 

The club is big, but not excessive, and so it doesn’t take Eliott too long to find Lucas. What he sees, however, is so unreal that he almost mistakes it for someone else entirely.

In front of him is an older gentleman, much older than either of them, with both hands pressed firmly against the wall. Upon further inspection, Lucas’s small frame can be seen in between the man’s arms with barely enough space to move. Lucas looks gone, almost completely passed out, as the man has his face nudged in the small space between Lucas’s neck and jaw. When he starts to notice the man move one of his hands down to reach around and grab Lucas’s butt, Eliott snaps back into himself.

Eliott’s feet move before his brain has the chance to register what he’s doing. In a flash, he’s slamming the man against the same wall that he was pinning Lucas to. The man doesn’t fight Eliott, not wanting to cause any trouble. Eliott’s head and heart are racing so fast that he temporarily wonders if he’s on the brink of passing out himself. Lucas has crumpled to the floor next to him, exhausted from drinking and exerting more energy than he had to spend. Suddenly, Eliott can’t be bothered with the older man anymore – his attention now shifting to the younger boy on the floor beside him.

“Stay the fuck away from him.” Eliott’s voice is low and quiet, not wanting to draw any more attention to the altercation currently taking place.The man shrugs, clearly drunk, and quickly disappears into the crowd.

Eliott crouches down and scoops up Lucas, carrying him bridal style up to the bar where Eliott informs the group that they’ll be leaving early.

“Ay, you found him!” Basile exclaims, prompting Eliott to roll his eyes before leaving the club. The air was crisp and far too cold. Lucas had his arms wrapped around Eliott’s neck, slightly pawing at the exposed skin.

“Stop, you’ll make me drop you.” Eliott tried to inject some humor into his words, but he couldn’t be bothered to make his delivery sound genuine. He was frustrated and would remain that way until they could talk about this night when Lucas sobered up in the morning.

“Are you mad at me?” _Ah, so tonight I guess it’s emotional drunken Lucas_ , Eliott thought to himself. Truth be told, Eliott wasn’t mad at Lucas. He couldn’t be. Getting drunk isn’t inherently bad, and they had agreed to let loose tonight. He didn’t blame Lucas for tonight’s events, not in the slightest, yet he somehow felt perfectly fine shifting the blame to himself. _If only I did this differently_ , he scolded himself _, then this would not have happened_

“No baby, of course I’m not mad at you.”

“Ah, so you’re jealous then?” Eliott looked down at the boy in his arms and Lucas wiggled his eyebrows. Eliott would usually smile at this, he loved seeing Lucas do this small gesture, but tonight it only managed to fuel his frustration.

“Jealous?” He stopped walking. His voice was slick with anger. He knew Lucas could tell judging by how he tensed up in his arms. “He was a fucking creep, Lucas, don’t you get that? He was hitting on you because you were drunk. Now tell me, why would I be jealous of that?”

Now Lucas was upset, which made Eliott upset. Eliott took a deep breath and continued walking.

“You’re drunk and I’m frustrated. We shouldn’t have this discussion right now, okay?”

Lucas’s eyes looked red, like they could spill tears at any moment, but they didn’t. They only threatened to. “Okay.”

“Let’s get you in bed.” Eliott kissed the tip of Lucas’s nose. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
